Detecting his Heart
by SaraSidle-Beta
Summary: A continuation from "Finding his Heart." This story is based around the Season 2 episode Burden of Proof.
1. Chapter 1

****

**Started March 18/09**

**Part 1**

**Song lyrics - When I Come Around - Green Day**

Continuation from "Finding his Heart"

**CSI Detecting his Heart**

**By: Elizabeth Gentile**

_I heard you crying loud,  
all the way across town  
You've been searching for that someone,  
and it's me out on the prowl  
As you sit around feeling sorry for yourself  
Well, don't get lonely now  
And dry your whining eyes_

Sara was growing impatient; there was still no sign of Grissom. Sara was waiting inside an Italian restaurant, wine glass in her hand. She had asked Grissom out to dinner, he told her he

would meet her here at 8:30, it was now 10:00. Sara huffed as she looked around, he was nowhere in sight. "Maybe he didn't want to come, maybe work was still more important to

him." Sara thought as she took another sip of her wine. "This was stupid, inviting Grissom out to dinner the chances of him showing up is zero to one." Sara continued on with her thought

conversation. It was as if she was a telepath, it was eerie to Sara, and it even gave her goose bumps. "Sorry I'm late; I had an emergency call from the lab." Grissom announced as he

walked up to where Sara was sitting. "Is everything all right?" Sara asked as she hoped it was nothing serious. "Everything is fine, just some lab chemicals exploded, over heated. I had

to take inventory." Grissom replied as he sat down in the chair across from Sara. "I'm happy you came." Sara replied with a smile, the gap between her two front teeth was easily visible.

"I'm happy you're not angry at me that I showed up late." Grissom played back as a waiter came to their table to ask Grissom what he would like to drink. "Coffee please." Grissom

responded to the waiter who nodded his head and left the two of them staring at each other. "How are you?" Grissom asked as he kept his eyes on Sara. She smiled as she took a sip of

her wine. "I'm doing well. How are you?" Sara asked back, this was not the way she wanted things to be. She wanted to be able to ask Grissom questions that she couldn't even imagine

asking him but she knew they both needed to take their relationship slow. "Not so bad. How's that wine?" Grissom asked as he looked at Sara's empty glass. She smiled as she pushed it

aside, "It was awesome. I might go for another glass." Grissom chuckled and Sara was instantly taken back. They waited in silence as the waiter came and brought Grissom his order.

"Why did you stay with me the other night? The night of the Strip Strangler incident?" Sara asked unaware of how random she had brought up that question. "I needed you Sara and you

needed me. How can you just turn against that now? I needed comfort and so did you." Grissom responded as he slowly turned the answer into rage. "You needed me because you

thought I was weak and I was the only closet and available person for a good night…am I right Gil?" she responded as she began to stand up from her seat. "I didn't need you just

because I needed a screw out of you I needed you because you went through so much during that case." Grissom replied, he was still sitting down. "I'll see you at the lab. Thanks for

showing up to dinner Gil." Sara replied as she walked away from the table. Grissom couldn't wrap his head around why Sara was thinking that way, maybe he sent her the wrong

message but he knew he needed to try his best and work out the damage they both caused.

Sara had caught up with Catherine in the hallway; there was a new case at large. Grissom and Catherine were called out to the body farm. A body turned up that wasn't authorized to

the organization. It also turned out that the body Grissom and Catherine found had signs of cross contamination, something every CSI would not enjoy looking forward too. "Wow, you

got to go to the body farm?" Sara asked, her eyes gleamed. "Yeah." Catherine replied as she dried to squeeze the image out of her mind. "I've always wanted to go there. What is it

like?" Sara asked as she tried to get all her questions answered. "Quiet." Catherine responded, it was true.

Warrick and Nick were inside the break room; they had finished a case and were now resting. They were interrupted when Catherine and Sara walked in, they continued their

conversation about the body farm and Warrick couldn't help himself from jumping into the conversation. "I hear Grissom goes there all the time. Like even on his nights off." Warrick

concluded as Sara and Catherine took a seat at the table. Warrick was sitting on the sofa reading a newspaper and Nick was now walking toward the fridge. Nick came up to the fridge

and opened it; a loud huff came out of the CSI's mouth. "Why does that not surprise me?" A waft of unpleasant odor came out and from the fridge; Nick cringed as he closed the fridge

door. "Man, something stinks in there again." Nick announced as the rest of the CSI's turned their attention to Nick and the smelly fridge. Nick opened the fridge and took out something

wrapped in paper; he smelled it and put it back. It was not the source. Sara turned her head to her left side in puzzlement, "What, bad milk? Cottage cheese?" she listed off as Nick shook

his head. "Worse. It's all over my sandwich. Smell that." Nick replied as he took out his plastic bagged sandwich and held it out in front of Sara. She took a whiff and instantly jerked her

head away from Nick's lunch. Sara walked passed Nick and peered inside the fridge, she picked up a plastic container and slightly moved it after she knew what it was she dropped it back

in its place like a hot potato. "Yeah. He's got one of his experiments in there." Sara announced as she heard her colleagues huff in annoyance. "You're kidding me?" Nick asked, as he

desperately hoped that Sara was joking. "Bugs or blood?" Catherine butted in before Sara could tell Nick this was no joke. "Not bugs." Sara responded as she closed the fridge and

walked back over to stand behind Catherine. "Oh that's not cool. That's a community fridge." Warrick replied as she still the read the newspaper he was reading over five minutes ago.

"Man, someone has got to talk to Grissom about this." Nick announced as he walked over to the table. There was silence in the break room until Grissom's questioning voice was heard.

"Talk to me about what?" he asked as he walked between Catherine and Nick. "You leaving your experiments in the refrigerator." Nick responded in a stern voice. "Well, the lab fridge

was full. I put it in there last night." Grissom responded in the most innocent voice. "Well…" Nick started until Grissom interrupted. "I'm going to test for horizontal motion in bloodstains.

Vis-à-vis surface textures." Nick was making a face as Grissom announced his experiment details. Catherine took a sip if her coffee, trying to drown the smell of the experiment by

replacing it with her coffee. Grissom opened the fridge and pulled out the container, without hesitation he took the lid of the container, almost everyone in the room except for Grissom

gagged. "Hey, any of you guys got any linoleum at home?" Grissom asked as he looked around. Catherine released one hand from her coffee mug and pinched her nose, trying to block

out the smell. Sara was quiet, she never really understood why Grissom would be so ignorant to his colleagues, and it was if he never cared what they thought. Nick sat down at the

table; he was still making a face. He hated being ignored, "That blood is rank, man." Nick announced as he tried his best to keep down his breakfast. "I know. That's why the Red Cross

gives it to use because it's past its expiration date." Grissom announced as he felt a sense of warmth come over him, he loved informing his colleagues on rare and sometimes unknown

facts. Grissom placed the lid back onto the container and placed it back into the fridge; he closed the fridge and stood back up. Catherine took another sip of her coffee, "I gave the prints

to identification. They're running through the bases right now." Grissom nodded, "Okay." He responded in a blunt voice. Grissom turned to walk out of the room; it was if a countdown had

taken place, a pager turned on. Everyone scrambled for their pager, either in their pocket or strapped to their belt loop. Grissom looked at his pager, "I'll be in autopsy. Let me now." He

announced and then was out the door. "Way to go, Nick. You really told him." Warrick spoke up, still reading the newspaper. "I told him, he just…doesn't hear it." Nick responded, his

voice dying down. "Yeah." Warrick responded as he shook his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

**Song lyrics - When I Come Around - Green Day**

**Sequel to "Finding his Heart"**

No time to search the world around  
Cause you know where I'll be found  
When I come around  
I heard it all before  
so don't knock down my door  
I'm a loser and a user so I don't need no accuser  
to try and slag me down because I know you're right

Grissom walked to the morgue, his head hung down. As he rounded the corner all he could picture in his clouded mind was what had just happened in the break room a few minutes back

. Everyone had added to Nick's problem about leaving disgusting things in the fridge, everyone except Sara. She hadn't said a word and to Grissom that mean she wanted nothing to do

with his problem, she didn't even back him up or back him down. She kept her mouth shut the whole time; she didn't even look at him. It was if she had started to turn away from him, he

felt sick. Grissom had reached the morgue, before he went in her took a few breaths and tried to clear his mind, he needed to focus on the case and not on his personal life. He opened

the door to see Dr. Al Robbins standing over the body that he and Catherine had found at the body farm. Grissom walked in and stood next to Al, there was silence until Grissom noticed

that Al had put his gloved finger into the wound that the bullet had caused. "Well…the entry wound tells me the body sustained projectile." Al reported as he moved his finger deeper into

the wound. "A bullet." Grissom easily guessed. "Uh, but there's no bullet fragments in the tissue and no exit wound." Al concluded as he looked at Grissom with a puzzling look. "So, how

do you explain that?" Grissom answered back, pushing for a reason why there was no exit wound and no fragments. "Bullet wounds usually use bullet evidence." Al reported as Grissom

tried to picture it in his mind.

Grissom pictured a hand holding a gun, the fingers pressed down on the trigger and the gun shot, sending the bullet spiraling until it hit bare flesh. The bullet traveled through the body;

nothing slows it down unless it hits a bone or a main organ or artery. This bullet however does hit a bone; it sends bits of flesh and blood and bone flying and landing on other pieces of

flesh and bone. The bullet breaks into small fragments and becomes embedded in the body tissue, almost scattering over the area.

Grissom came out of his gaze and slowly turned his head to look at Al. "There's no evidence of a bullet in his wound tract." Grissom nodded his head, "So let's exercise it. Do a more

localized search." Al smiled as he nodded, "That was my next suggestion." Grissom was quiet for a moment before he continued, "What's your best tool for exercising the tissue of our Mr.

Doe?" Al was about to give Grissom his answer until they heard the morgue doors open, Catherine walked in wearing her lab coat. "Oh, it's not a John Doe anymore. Database says that

out victim is Mike Kimble age thirty-eight. He has a townhouse in Summerlin. Brass is going to meet us there along with the rest of the unit. My bet says that it's the primary crime scene."

Grissom and Al were quiet until Grissom smiled and responded, "Good." Grissom took of his glasses and put them into his lab coat pocket. Catherine turned around the leave until she

noticed that she didn't hear Grissom following her out. "Aren't you coming?" Catherine asked as she slightly turned around to face Grissom. "We're exercising a wound tract." Catherine

gave Grissom a look, "Sounds fascinating." "It is." Grissom responded with a nod and a smile. Al grabbed the saw and turned it on. All that was heard was the whirring of the saw Al

Robbins held in his gloved hands.


End file.
